1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for processing a split view in a portable device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus for displaying an input panel of a split view and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable device may concurrently process various composite functions such as communication and multi-media, and may process at least two applications. In this case, a display method of the application processes the applications except for currently executed applications as a background layer. However, in order to display the applications in the background layer, a complex key or a touch interaction for executing an application processed as the background must be performed.
Further, recent electronic devices, such as handheld portable devices, can perform an ever-increasing quantity of various functions, and the size of the display unit has been increased in order to efficiently display multi-media data and because of consumer preference for larger displays. In this case, the display unit may split a screen into views of at least two applications, and display the split application views.
In the aforementioned case of split application views, when activating an input panel in an optional application on a split view, an input panel may be displayed on a region other than a display region of a corresponding application. However, it may be preferable that the input panel is displayed at a fixed position of a split view. In addition, when activating an input panel of an application in a portable device having a display function, the split view may extend to a display region of another application of an adjacent split view.